1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge, preferably for hinging a door or flap to a carrying wall of a furniture corpus, comprising a cup-shaped hinged hinge member and a hinge bracket, which is articulatedly connected to the hinge member by two links and is adapted to be mounted on the carrying wall by a carrying plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During an opening movement of a door which is mounted by such a hinge, the door performs a pivotal movement, during which the outer edge of the narrow end face on the hinge side of the door is moved beyond the space which is occupied by the end portion of the door when it is closed. This movement can usually be tolerated because under normal conditions, the narrow end face on the hinge side of the door is adjoined by a free space or because a sufficiently large gap is provided between the end face and the adjacent end face of an adjacent door or other adjacent structural part. As a result, under such conditions, the outer edge formed between the narrow end face and the front broadside of the door will not strike against an obstacle as the door is opened. However, problems may arise if, for instance, a thick door is separated only by a narrow gap from an adjacent door or an adjacent structural part, or if ornamental bars or other ornamental elements have been mounted on the outside broadside of the door so that the door has a larger thickness or is provided with projections in that region.